borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:ITS OUTTTT!!!
Oh jees, now its downloading in my xbox! I am living in +2(+3summertime) UTC zone! Saltwater bastard 10:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) title says it all.. THE DLC IS OUTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!! downloading it off the xbl marketplace as we speak! :D TaSManiaC 09:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) just hope it's out this evening on the gbox shop (PC user here). Blasfemon 09:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) it's about 1,35gb in size.. taking forever to load (eventho I've got a dl speed of 1,2mb/s) about 19% done downloading now.... TaSManiaC 09:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Well where time zone you are? Because I am in +2 UTC and my wiki page says "9 hours to releasing DLC4" I'm at gmt+3 i think (2 or 3) and it's not time restricted or anything, and the wiki time counter is purely speculation.. the dlc is out on the 360 and I know it cause im already downloading it.. TaSManiaC 09:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys im downloading it now im soooooooo excited. But im in Australia and its not on the xbmp yet so you have to go to this address to get the dlc. http://marketplace.xbox.com/da-DK/games/media/66acd000-77fe-1000-9115-d802545407e7/?of=3 and the New revolution should be there its in danish though ull figuire it out. JOIN THE ROBOT REVOLUTION! or just start borderlands and go to downloadable content from the main menu & it'll be down close to the bottom with the other dlc's ;P TaSManiaC 09:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Did it come with the patch XBOX GT SinisterNobody 10:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC) no clue.. im still not done downloading.. well.. im at 98%.. TaSManiaC 10:05, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Let me know, allthough i will soon be downloading it, well about 2 hrs, if you could just post if it has the patch or not that would be awsome, then play away. XBOX GT SinisterNobody 10:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Browsing thorugh the Xbox Marketplaces. Right now (10:16 UTC) it's available at the German XBL Marketplace, still waiting for it to pop up at the UK Marketplace. - Regards, Michael, 10:16, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm downloading right now in MO, it was only up for a few min. thou...havnt checked in about 10min. so it could be up now. DAMN YOU WORK/SCHOOL! I'm ok now... I'll just download tonight before class and I have a short class tonight, only about an hour, I think I can make it.... 11:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) AAAAAHHHHH!!!! stupid 3 more hrs of work....... this is torture!!!!! Kronofang 11:13, September 28, 2010 (UTC) 3!? my day just started try 7.5 XD 11:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) And my day is ending, 7:53pm now, and the DLC is nowhere in sight on Steam! D: - Zeph, September 28, 2010 (GMT+8) Looking on the forums, there are a couple people who are downloading it. They're on PSN/XBL I believe, no reports on steam yet. NOhara24 12:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I load game and it says Revolution is avalable for Download, but i go to look at all the borderlands DLC and it isn't there......so disappointing 12:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Try going to XBL/PSN store and look for in there instead of the in-game menu. NOhara24 12:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Or you could just download it. 12:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : : just started the download, it appears the DLC is 1.35GB 12:55, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : : yeah.. no patch.. so you're still stuck at lvl 61 tops at the moment.. doesnt really matter since the claptraps scale to your level so you'll only run into like lvl 62-63 opponents i think.. so far for me atleast XD I'd add a spoiler but I'm not quite sure how to add something so it'd not be showing unless you want to see it XD TaSManiaC 13:02, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Isn't the lvl-up patch coming next week or so? Also, still nothing on Steam as of 1:10pm CST 18:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) The forums has an article saying that it won't be out till the 30th for PCs, via Kotaku. The forum (myself included) are doubting it, but the only way to tell is to wait and see. NOhara24 18:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yea, been poking around Kotaku, nothing like that as far as I can tell. Running theory on the Steam forums is it'll be released in 10 minutes(noon PST) Just have to wait and see. 18:50, September 28, 2010 (UTC) On a positive note the PC users wont have to much to do as far as createing articals and what not. 18:43, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : LOL! As if consolers could even write an "artical", let alone "what not". -- MeMadeIt 09:13, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't see why they cannot all be released at the same time/day. Couldn't they just ship it to all the places and have it ready in advance so they can say it must be ready on this day? Why does it take longer for PC and PSN? Also, I don't see the Kotaku article. DemonicGoblin 18:55, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Instead we get the 'fun' job of cleaning up after overzealous console gamers. *sigh* -- WarBlade 18:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC)